Sakuracci Kouzia
by Theslimer3
Summary: This isn't Ranma. The assosiation of Ranma and all things pretaining to it, only has one common ground. That is, they are both in the same world. The same things in the world of Ranma is in here. Although Ranma has te springs, this, however, dosn't


Sakaricchi Kouzia

[b] prologue [/b]  
It was exactly 10:30. The clock blinked 12:00 rapidly in the bedroom of Tsuchi Miya.

Her argument with her son was kept at a low roar so it wouldent wake the her youngest son, Kudochi. The recent power out stoped the voices of Xan in mid-sentence, stoping him from saying something he did not want to say. Something he would dearly want to take back if he said it to his mother. The thunderstorm roared breaking the silence. Tsuchi was ready to violently smack her son, but she kept herself in containment. The only thing now holding her back was the tears in his eyes. "My fater wasn't a noboty! And he's not dead!" She could see that he really ment what he said. Molments later she finnaly added something to her defence. "Beleive what you want Xan. You think your all grown up, and you can barely control yourself. Your still a child Xan. I will not allow you to do this. Not on your own!" She tried to move the hair from her face, but ended up wiping away a tear herself. "I'm leaving rather you like it or not. Take care of kudo..." Xan walked out of the room slaming the door behind him ready to walk out the front door with his bag ready to his side.

The only thing that could stop him now was a bull. He stoped in his tracks only to smell smoke, and an enormous sound that shattered the house. Without thinking he rushed back to is mothers room that was caught in a blaze. He looked for his mother but the house was starting to collapse. A voice roared "Xan get Kudo!!" He didn't even think twice. He instantly ran into his 9 years old brother, Kudo's room. He grabbed him and rolled by his side seeing him sleeping as if nothing happened. He was surprized the noise didn't wake him. He grabed his brother strapping him tight and smashed into the front door. Making their way out side, he gently placed Kudo onto the ground and turning to the house. He hoped that his mother would make it out. He gasped and ran back to the door only to find the house caved in right there. It was too late.

_Well Xan. You got what you wanted didn't you?_ The thought crossed his mind in his mothers voice. He could swear that she wispered it into his ear. He turned back to Kudo, who was fully awake watching his house burn to a crisp. "Where... is mom?" Xan shook his head. Kudo immediatly got the message. His eyes were begining to well up with tears. He knew that he would never see his mother again.

[b]Chapter one[/b]  
The suns early light began to crack. Xan was carring Kudo on his back. Still walking. He wondered if he would make it. There was only time to make it to the Kochi city bus stop.

He rested with Kudo by his side. He knew exactly where he wanted to go, but had no money to get there. He had no money, no relitives, and barely any freinds. The only way to survive now is to make to his old sensai's house. The only person who would take him in. Master Kai. The last living Kia in all of Kochi. Or the world for that matter. Atleast thats what Xan has been told. A bus stoped right in front of him.

"Hey, are you riding the bus or what?" The bus rider yelled knowing he might not get an answer back. Xan had no time to think. He was out cold. "Hold on, I think I know these two." A young woman from the back got up and looked at Xan. "It's Xan... and his little brother kudochi-san... I'll pay their way. It's 100 each right?" The bus driver nodded. She dragged them both. Yes draged! She through the both onto a seat handing the driver two coins. "Grandpa's gonna kill me for this one..." She let out a deep sigh then layed back covering her deep blond hair and her eyes. Her stop finally arrived.

She made it to her destination. She grabbed the two boys and thanked the bus driver as the passengers stared at her in awe. Seeing someone get dragged isn't something that happenes every day. She opened the door to her place and set them on the floor taking off her bag letting it hit the ground. She walked off as Xan began to wake up. As he looked around, he began to blink in amazement. "Kudo wake up!! The power of luck has saved us. We have arrived at Master Kia's house!" Xan shouted it so loud that the girl came back. She coulden't even think. Her eyes just fluttered with annoyancy. The twitching on her forehead made her look almost insane. Sudenly rage crossed her mind and she quickly knocked Xan on the top of his head. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" The vain on her forhead poked out as she grabed Xan and shook him back and forth. "Harumi?" He said it in a slow, yet high pitched manner. There was no way that Haru-chan knew him. Not Master Kai. He was supposed to be a trainer of the best of the best. Only those who have the best of potential would be trained be him. Not some young little girl. "Who else is it? Your mother?" She roared at him, but it almost made him tear up infront of him. Kudo also started to let out a tear. She instantly let him go. "Whats wrong you guys? She kicked you out or something? I didn't mean to offend you."

Haru only knew Xan from Kudo. Kudo and Haru went to the same school. She never really thought of Xan as anything else than Kudo's brother, so this the first time she ever had the chance to talk to Xan. "Our house caught on fire last night. I still don't really know what happened..." Kudo said as he sighed. "It was a lightning strike. It hit our house and now we have to find somewhere to stay..." Xan added. "That explains why you two are soaking wet. Well you two can come to the house I guess if it's okay with Grandpa." The Kai dojo was had a wooden floor. A very shiny place. "Hold on, who's your grandpa??" Xan shouted forgeting where he was again "Shut up! And stop yelling!" For an 11 year old, she sure acted mature for her age. "Just tell me." Xan glared at Haru. "Rori. Rori Kai is my grandad." She winked at him. He was shocked that he even had a granddaughter, let alone any siblings. "That explains how we got here" Kudo spoke softly. He knew exactly where he was. He only came here once with harumi, who recently came here from america with her father. "So where is your father? And I thought Rori was your dad..." Kudo looked at Harumi with soft eyes. "He's at the main house next door. And Rori's father is also called Rorimaru." she paused for a second. " Hey wait a second, you haven't seen my grandad did you? You'll love him!" She said it with great enthusiasm. She was sure of what she said. "He's one of the best fighters this land has to offer. Maybe the world! He still runs this dojo right?" Xan was thrilled to know where the students are.

"No. My dad does now. And there isn't many students that come here to train any longer. It's pretty deserted now. Come to think of it, didn't you use to train here?" Xan was stunned to know how she even knew. Let alone when she even got here. "Yes. It was 1 year ago when I was 12. He had to let me go because he was going on a trip. I begged him to allow me to come back when he arrived but he didn't bother to say yes.." he trailed off sadly. "Well when he got back, thats when we came. In fact, I think that trip was him coming to get us." Molments later after slight chatter they finnaly moved outside of the dojo to come face to face to the great master Kai. All 70 lbs. and 3 feet of him. "Master Kai. Nice meeting you again! Sir. I have nowhere left to stay. Can I please stay with you?" He bowed to his feet. "Sure. I woulden't mind but if-" He cut himself off instantly and looked strait at kudo 1 second before he began to talk. He almost knew he was going to say something. "Are you kidding me? This is 'The great master Kai' you were talking about?" He laughed and patted his head. "Where is the real master Kai?" Kai started to get angry. He looked down for a sec and pulled out his cane. "Hmm. You have the same thought as Xan did." Xan Blinked knowing what was going to happen next. The same thing happened to him when he was younger. [2 sentence long flashback]

"Alright." Master Kai said. He laid his cane's tip on the belly of Kudo. "What was that binding spell I used on your brother again?" "Binding Spell? This isn't some magic world, you can't just submit me to-" Kudo went flying through the air eing knocked back atleast 300 feet. This is not what Master Kai did to Xan. This is why he was so shocked, that his mouth droped to the floor. "I expect you both to be in the dojo first thing in the morning." Kai walked off stopping only to look back "6:30 sharp. Don't be late." His words sparked almost as bright as his eye gleemed from the side. Harumi and Xan stood shocked and frightened from what happened. It made them gulp at the same time.


End file.
